Ryū Manatsu
Ryu Manatsu (真夏竜 Manatsu Ryū) is a Japanese actor, singer and voice actor. His real name is Mikio Seto (瀬戸 幹雄 Seto Mikio). He is best known for his role as Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo. He also sang the theme song for Ultraman Leo and is a member of the Ultraman Foundation.'' Early Life Ryū Manatsu born on April 18, 1950 in Yokohama, Japan. Manatsu's debut show in 1972. he singer in Club Yokohama Career Manatsu was became famous of Tsuburaya Productions in before March 1974. he playing of new heros is Ultraman Leo's Human froms is Gen Ohtori working with Dan Moroboshi's actor Kohji Moritsugu. after final of Ultraman Leo series. Ryu working another television and films Ryu be return of Ultra Series playing of Unnamed Policeman in Ultraman Max and later he playing of Gen Ohtori in Ultraman Mebius to Ultraman Saga he work of Toei Company. on outside Tsuburaya Productions he playing of Toujirou Fuji in Engine Sentai Go-Onger Roles * Ultraman Leo: Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo (voice) * Ultraman Max : Unnamed Policeman (Guest Appearance, Episodes 33-34) * Ultraman Mebius : Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo (voice) * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie: Ultraman Leo (voice) * Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire: Ultraman Leo (voice) * Ultraman Saga: Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo (voice) Gallery Ryu and Kohji.jpg| Ryu and Kohji Moritsugu Kotaro and Dan and Gen.jpg| Manatsu and Kohji Moritsugu and Saburo Shinoda Ultraman Leo and Gen Ohtori.jpg| Manatsu and Tatsumi Nikamoto and replica of Ultraman Leo's mask Trivia * future of Manatsu's Birthday is 70 years old in 2020. Mike Emil Kening got plans of Ultraman Leo Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub (Full Video) is Special video * he is singer many of songs in Ultraman Leo series on background * Manatsu he work of Toei Company. has playing of Toujirou Fuji on Engine Sentai Go-Onger one actor Yasuhisa Furuhara who playing of Sosuke Esumi he saw of Manatsu are playing of Gen Ohtori in Ultraman Leo in 1974. ** However, Both are work of Tsuburaya Productions * he grunts of Ultraman Leo by himself and another added grunts voice by Mike Emil Kening. just like Saburo Shinoda (he grunts voice of Ultraman Taro) and Masao Nakasone (he grunts voice of Ultraman, Jack, Ace) * he was in Ultraman Max. fans of Ultraman was called "Policeman Is Gen Ohtori!/Ultraman Leo!" * in 4 of fun Studio is Mistake Manatsu he not sing of Ultraman Taro. that was Taro Takemura * In episode 3 and 4, although the scene of special training the chop toward the basin is famous, at the time of this shooting is actually in the middle of winter, his lower body had paralyzed past the cold. In the very beginning when Ryu Manatsu are asked your impressions of shooting in Leo also at the time of the magazine, "No, I'm strong in the name exactly as midsummer, but the middle of winter is painful." And enough to comment. Comments made after is so "It was really dying too too cold." * Even in special training scenes other than the above, Gen Ohtori of the force of the screen "Jeep special lesson" in episode 6 was not only acting by Ryu, but realistic harshness itself. Special training that confronts opponents with the pointed log with the same story is also a very dangerous scene, but this special scene was full story no stunt. Regarding jeep training, "I confessed in a later interview that I was told that" When I protest that I will be thrown out and die "if there is a photo taken with a sweet braking jeep and saying" Next time " It is. * Besides the above special training scenes, all the actions of Gen Ohtori were all handled by Ryu Manatsu himself. Good of the height and the action of the body's ability, even Kohji Moritsugu, the actor who portrayed Dan Moroboshi and Ultraseven's voice actor, was co-starred has acclaimed in his own book. * Aside from Gen Ohtori, the only role that Ryu Manatsu played was an unnamed policeman in episode 33 and 34with the Leo Ring in Ultraman Max. * Ryu Manatsu has a friendship with Saburo Shinoda, Kotaro Higashi's actor and Ultraman Taro's first voice actor even though Saburo have never co-starred in the Ultra Series after the end of Ultraman Taro. Their sons are even classmates. When Ryu suffered from gastric cancer in 2004, Saburo cooperated with treatment by introducing a second opinion. However, Tsuburaya Productions is not coupled with co-star-winning deployment of the settings and the contents of the Ultra Brothers in the shooting of. Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:Singer Category:Japanese People Category:Asia People Category:Ultra Human Hosts cast Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo cast Category:Ultraman Mebius cast Category:Ultraman Max cast Category:1950s births